highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkinpaw
❝ h'' ❞ — ''Pumpkinpaw Pumpkinpaw is a short-haired white tom with ginger tabby splotches and heterochromic eyes; one blue and one amber-orange. He tends to be considered the clown of SkyClan by most, with his goofy, all-over-the-place and charming nature and his friendly disposition to anyone he meets. However, he generally uses his charm to get away with all sorts of things, then avoid any sorts of problems he creates. He's currently an apprentice in SkyClan. 'Appearance' Description: Pumpkinpaw is a short-haired white tom with ginger tabby splotches and heterochromic eyes; one blue and one amber-orange. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) Voice: His voice is still squeaky and all over the place, tone-wise. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Goofy -' * '''+ Charming -''' * '''+ Friendly -''' * '''± Emotional -''' * '''± Self-conscious -''' * '''± Stubborn -''' * '''− Foolish -''' * '''− Cowardly -''' * '''− Repressed -''' '''Likes * 'Dislikes' * 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Hornetkit, Birdkit, Starlingkit, Webstrike, Wolfheart, Owlstar, Spiderstep, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Pumpkinkit is born to Pebbledawn and Webstrike alongside his three siblings, Hornetkit, Birdkit, and Starlingkit. *Pumpkinkit creates a Circle of Love with Hornetkit and Birdkit. The trio vow to never part from each other and always love each other, no matter what. *Pumpkinkit is taken to the border along with his siblings to meet his fathers, Webstrike and Wolfheart. This is when Hornetkit and Birdkit are taken away; a small seed of resentment and bitterness is sowed into his heart towards his parents, although he's too young to realize it. *Pumpkinkit idk does smth 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 6-12 moons *Pumpkinkit gains the name Pumpkinpaw. His mentor is Poppynose. *Pumpkinpaw follows SkyClan up to the peak, *ur mom is fucking DEAD *taken hostage by tc but he's too afraid to faxe his moms death n owlstar n them so he just straight-up fakes his own death??? basically uhhh apprenticehood section for tc 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= rowanpaw, sparkbite, nightr, sleepy, hen |-|WindClan= N/A |-|ShadowClan= :Hornetkit/Kit/Best friend and sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss Hornet so much... she's the bestest friend in the entire world and I hope that I get to go visit her in ShadowClan soon!" :Webstrike/Warrior/Father/tbd/?? ::"Mama says that he's a bad cat! I don't wanna be around a bad cat... a baddy..." :Wolfheart/Warrior/Father/tbd/?? skunkkit, coalstar |-|RiverClan= N/A |-|SkyClan= :Owlstar/Leader/Mother figure/tbd/?? :: pebbledawn, starlingkit, ryewhisker, spiderstep, leopardlight, canarykit |-|Outside the Clans= N/A 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:ReadingMinds Category:SkyClan